All about us
by eternalinfinitelove3
Summary: First fanfic! Standard pairings, although fighting between who will end up with Wednesday... More about Gomez and Morticia's lives apart and together, then ends around the time they complete their family. Jumping everywhere with themes, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Mommy

All about us

After dreaming about this for years, and one failed attempt that I erased, here we are. The "ultimate" Addams fanfic based on the Addams family that exists in my mind. You can imagine any cast. Thank you for this unexpected gift of eternal love that could only belong to Charles Addams. Thank you for fathering these characters. I don't have the rights to any of these characters or anything related to the franchise. Also, influence from everywhere, movies, TV shows, and other fanfics. Also this is my first fanfic so wish me luck!

I did my best to undo my braids before my mother came in. "Stop being such a baby and grow up!" The harsh words still echoed in my head. "How could he be so annoying and mea- oww!" Turning to face the mirror, I saw the result of my angered thoughts. My hair, now in a tangled mess showed no sign of me growing up. A soft knock on the door, "Oh great, now mother will see the mess I've made of myself." "Precious bat, may I come in?"

"Uh huh," I grumbled.

My mother's blissfully unpleasant face immediately calmed me, it always had. She gave me that knowing look, and smiled.

"Darling, you're only 5, don't try to grow up too fast on me."

" I know, but he called me a baby!"

"You know that whining about it and complaining about what you can't control is a waste, and- oh!" Mother exclaimed, placing her hand on her rounded abdomen.

"He's clawing for more room, I hope we get to meet him soon," she whispered as she gently stroked her swollen belly.

"How much longer do you think mother?"

"Hopefully only a couple more weeks, it feels like he has more than 2 arms and is using me as his punching bag."

We chuckled at the thought.

Turning back to my hair, the cactus brush untangling my mess and giving me a nice prickly feeling.

"Thank you mother."

"Good night Morticia"

Raven

"Mortimer, I'm worried about how that boy has influenced her, tonight she tried to undo her braids by herself and ended up a tangled mess and I-"

"Paloma, slow down, your getting yourself worked up and you're worrying me," his face full of concern. His warm hands caressing my swollen stomach. *sighs* "I know, but I wish he wasn't such a big influence on her, we can't help that she sees him every day."

Lying in bed, I finally let my worries go. My head on his chest, breathing in his cologne, picture perfect.

"But realistically, although his words were harsh, Morticia won't be the baby anymore very soon," Mortimer speaking softly as he instinctively wrapped his arms around me. His strong arms, yet gentle hands soothed me and put our unborn child at peace. "You're right darling, our family is nearly complete."

"Good night, my dark haired Raven."

"Good night mi tesoro."

"Huh?" I shot awake as cries filled the air. Slowly, grabbing my dolly, I opened my door, following the sounds of the slow sobs. Mommy and daddy's room is the source of the crying. It all happens at once, daddy is sitting there crying. Lying on mommy's side of the bed, holding the sheets.

He looks up at me, " Baby, come here and sleep with daddy tonight."

"Where's mommy?" I finally manage to say.

"I don't know honey, "he says, his eyes full of tears. I look at his saddened face and realize that he has several cuts and bruises.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll kiss your boo boos," trying to make sense if what happened

We lay there together crying and holding each other. When he told me what really happened that night when I was older and could comprehend it, I was scared. Thugs had tracked down my mother to pay for a deal her ex-boyfriend unfairly got her involved in. Father knew about it and tried to track them down for years, but to no result. My father called the police the very moment woke up and tried to fight them, but it was three to one. They knocked him out, and the last thing he remembers seeing was my mother's face.

RIP Raven Thorn Frump

Pretty deep... I don't mean to offend anyone who has been through any of these kinds of situations I write about, lucky to never have experienced them myself. If you have anything you would like me to write about, because this fanfic will be:

A. Really long ( but updating will get harder as I go)

B. A mix of everything

C. Super random half the time

Yay! Unicorns, rainbows, yay!

Btw, mi tesero means "my treasure" in Italian, just wanted to add cute pet names for a couple slightly different than Mortez, even though I stole dark haired raven and Paloma, but still...


	2. Chapter 2- Daddy

Mortimer

Dear Raven,

Morticia turns six today. She was so excited to go to school so she could show everyone the new doll I gave her. This morning, she came downstairs with her hair down and your red lipstick on. I asked her if she wanted her braids, which took me a while to figure out, but she wanted to keep her hair down. She was the spitting image of you, with her clear blue eyes and ebony hair. She doesn't seem as phased anymore by your absence, which is a good thing. It is of course seemingly impossible for me to move on, my love...

I stopped writing. I knew I couldn't go on like this. I quickly put the half-finished letter into the box with the others I had written over the last couple months. Checking the time, I remember that I need to fulfill my promise to Morticia. Closing up shop, putting my paperwork away, then heading for the car.

"I'll be back later Vladmir!" I called walking out the door.

"Tell Morticia "Uncle" Vlad said happy birthday."

Approaching the building, I was ready to vomit from the bright colors and large windows. Feeling like the awkward guy who doesn't bring a cleaver to Thanksgiving, I sat in the lobby waiting for Morticia. She comes out with her makeup smudged and her dress and hair dirty. She was holding back tears. I dashed towards her scooped her up and ran out the door.

"Sir, you have to sign her out!" was the last thing I heard.

In the car, I put her in her seat and waited for her to tell me what happened.

Morticia

I knew Daddy was wondering what happened, but I couldn't tell him. The day flashed through my mind, I was so excited to dress up like mommy. Daddy promised to pick me up early. Best of all it was my birthday! On the bus, Luna, my best friend, wished me happy birthday. Everything was goiny fine, but I could hear them whispering. During boring story time and all through arts and crafts. During free time, I was working on my finger painting. All I heard was loud shouts, and suddenly I was wet. I turned around to see who they were, my fingers still covered in paint. They were too close. All at once, I hit them as I whipped around, they tried to back away, I realized this day was nothing like I thought is was, and the teacher saw the whole thing. I didn't want to remember today.

Finally able to speak, all I have to say is,"Daddy, I don't want to go back."

"Okay baby, you don't have to."

I immediately felt so much better.

"Do you remember who did this to you?"

I at least calmed down to tell him by now, "Yes, there were 3 boys, but the leader's name is Edward."

Mortimer

A few moments after she told me his name, I turned around in my seat to see if she was still crying. One look at her peaceful sleeping face was assuring. I pulled into the driveway and I looked to see that the house next to ours was sold. A woman with a little girl walked into the house. "Good, Morticia will have someone to get into mischief with."

I gently picked up my baby girl, still asleep, and carried her inside. Leaving her other present by her bed, I tucked her in. "See you later, happy birthday," I whispered as I kissed her on her forehead.

Finally things were peaceful, as they should be.

But...

I can't help myself.

Raven? Where are you?


End file.
